Talk:Blinding Powder
Thing to test during Preview Event After using offhand attack, immediately use this skill, then immediately use another skill that must follow offhand attack, see if it will work. -PanSola 12:34, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Just to answer this so we don't confuse random passers-by: yes, yes it will. Skills that require a lead or off-hand but don't have a type themselves don't change the state of the attack stack. You can effortlessly chuck Blinding Powder right in the middle of any chain of attacks and then keep on going like nothing happened. — 130.58 (talk) (23:23, 14 June 2006 (CDT)) ::Think this should be added in notes, it would be very helpful.. Like.. A Dual Attack (or skill that must follow an off-hand attack) can still be used after blinding powder as it does not affect the attack sequence. --26matrices 22:44, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :::This applies to any quick activating non-dagger attack and it's explained in the assassin article well already. M s4 22:56, 11 June 2007 (CDT) so if I use blinding powder after an offhand I can still use dual??? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nittle Grasper ( ) }. :Yes. Also, please sign using ~~~~ --Gimmethegepgun 20:47, 20 June 2007 (CDT) I've verified the progression bar up to attribute level 20 10. can be removed if this is enough indication that the bar is accurate. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 19:47, 6 May 2006 (CDT) This > Throw Dirt. Related Skill Discussion How is Blinding Flash related to Blinding Powder? Lightblade 10:37, 29 January 2007 (CST) I hope your not being serious. Both are spells, both only have the effect of inducing Blind. That's enough for them to be related if you ask me. Could be related to Throw Dirst because of the same Energy cost. Zulu Inuoe 23:33, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Range I'm pretty sure this is touch range, but I've never bothered to check. Can someone add a note to the description is this is true? :It's not. --Fyren 10:22, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Bugged Pretty sure this is bugged atm with 0 shadow it lasts at least 7 secs for me while it should only last 3. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.39.38.76 ( ) }. :I can confirm this, it seems to last about 10, but I don't have a stopwatch, so can't be sure --Gimmethegepgun 19:06, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Wow, this is bugged to hell or something. At 1 Shadow is lasts 2 seconds or so, 3 seconds at 2, 4 at 3, gonna check higher for that trend --Gimmethegepgun 19:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :It seems to be on a 1..12..15 scale (that's 0..12..15 attribute), except at 0 it's 10 for some reason --Gimmethegepgun 19:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::I guess I should get rid of my minor rune for Shadow Arts then. :] (T/ ) 21:34, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::The bug is gone now, so it has been a while. Someone want to delete the note? 21:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Not sure, sometimes the Blind on this doesn't end when it should. Give or take a second...--Alc ^^ 21:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, that's weird cause I was messing around in Isle of the Nameless earlier and tested it and it did last 3 seconds but now I tried again just on a dummy this time and it was about 10. So the skill description lies to us. 21:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Well it isn't often used and nobody seems to exploit this innit? :D--Alc ^^ 21:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Following an offhand So does this actually have to follow an offhand? Because bombers use it without a lead or offhand and I assume it works. Can someone explain the mechanics there? Star of Exile 21:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Uuh...this shouldn't work unless you "mark" the target with an offhand first. If it works without an offhand that's a bug. (T/ ) 23:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::I just checked, and for both PvE and PvP, you need an offhand to use this skill --Gimmethegepgun 00:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::Ok how does this work in necro bomber builds then? Star of Exile 17:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Because the spell cancels itself after ~1/8th of a second, you trigger both Cultist's Fervor and Dark Aura, dealing damage in the process. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, makes sense Star of Exile 22:20, 26 November 2008 (UTC)